battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheKnightOfOyashiro
RE: Videos Yeah, that'd be great. After all, what's the point in having a channel if we aren't going to use it. Any videos you want uploading, just email them to officialbfwiki@gmail.com and I'll sort them out for you. - 18:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for sending the videos, I'll upload them tomorrow if that's OK with you. Which ones do you want sending? - 19:21, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, but you should probably ask User:Maxwell123 for permission - they are his vids after all - 19:32, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::The point if the videos was to get an quick overview about how the weapon perform in game. ::em, we should try keep the video not neccesary longer then needed. ::of course i can take an look at it how it will be like. Maxwell123 19:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok lets give it an try. Maxwell123 20:05, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll email you the videos tomorrow then. It'll probably take 2 or 3 though to do all of the videos - 23:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Vandalism Hello, Yuri. I don't know who else to go to but as I feel it may happen on this Wiki. The "Halo Nation" Wiki has been the target of rampant vandalism, the worst I've seen. Most, if not all pages, are or have been vandalized, the specifics being that all or most text and links on the page(s) are removed and all that is left is....well, Halo Porn. I'll provide the following link for evidence http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity The vandal's account name is: CoDPWN I'd hate for my reporting of this to be thought of as a joke, but I feel somebody should see this and know what's going on. If this problem can be taken care of, please let me know. Thanks, Tom. AnonymousTom August 22, 2011 UTC 1:33 IRL Trivia? Well, the name is in-game so I don't think it should be considered IRL trivia. I did not state" It is a mocked up Berreta M9 Inox, when it is not in reality a Berreta M93R. I'm pretty sure that saying what the R stands for is not IRL trivia... I mean, come on, an admin told me not to be smartass about the IRL rule when I deleted a trivia that said what something was in Portuguese, he said that the IRL rule doesn't cover that. PkedU2Fast 23:30, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to disprove you or question you because I know that you can ban me in an instant, but how is what I posted actually considered IRL info? What something means? Relatively new on the BF Wiki, following it for a while, never posted from this account. Enlighten me, I'm new around the parts coming from my main wiki, the CoD Wiki. Username Yeah. Your name is familar too. Combat Arms Wikia, CoD Wiki, this one, perhaps Steam? PkedU2Fast 23:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I remember you now on the CoD Wiki, also, are you sure I havn't seen you on Steam? Do you have a Steam account? PkedU2Fast 23:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Since I as Stupid Troll What is repetoir? Your answer satisfy me. Troll is pleased. You mad bro You mad broseph. thumb|300px|right|You mad --Slopijoe ([[talk|Nanodesu)]] 03:06, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sorry for taking so long to reply. About the adminship, I have been thinking about it, and it's become evident (to me, anyways) that you're one of our best editors. Yes I'd support you, because I'm still on the note of anyone who deserves adminship should get it, but I don't feel ready to nominate you. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:31, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Sure thing bro. :Lol, and that earthquake was all over the news, actually. According to CNN (I think), it was one of the most powerful earthquakes recorded on the East Coast. It was 5.8 or something. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I watch a bit of everything. CNN usually has good coverage of international issues, and there's only so much you can say at a time about Canada... Also, see here for an article about the quake. Apparently something like this happens once a century on the East Coast. It was funny to see the reactions of some people on the news, half of them didn't even suspect an earthquake, and thought it was a terrorist attack. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Not surpring, really. I mean, I'm sure the quake was a surprise for you, imagine in a government building. Must have been the first thing that came to their mind. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: sound The sound of progress my friend :) OF COURSE I AM TALKING ABOUT THE MIDGETS PLAYING THE TRUMPETS DUDE! Death to the false emperor! 20:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC) re: Nope I aint mad bro but you are thumb|300px|right|Problem officer Oh but I got kawaii song on my side bring in hanyuu from higurashi. thumb|300px|rightIt helps me calm down after arguments but higurashi is a murder mystery unlike haruhi suzumiya. The arguements is the cod wiki and bf3 forums. So I like them.I also what gun dam a lot-Slopijoe ([[talk|Nanodesu)]] 03:29, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Bravo zulu. cod wiki is now abandon by me where evac that wiki got done with some of them. Can you help me with something. My computer went corrupt data. I wanted a few crysis 2 achievement(from xbox there green) pics I'll list them if you except.because the new update for wiki doesn't let me copy paste off websites for pictures now I have to licenese them which I dunoo how.-Slopijoe ([[talk|Nanodesu)]] 07:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC) A question How did you get 35 kills and 7 deaths is that your record But congratulations.-rika * shion - nanodesu 15:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Well that's extremely good for you Im amazed. What's your record Mine is 58-21 on phu bia valley on rush kill wise the other is 40/5 on op hasting k/d wise,we lost auahuahu-rika * shion - nanodesu 15:56, August 25, 2011 (UTC) We all have a excellent player but shitty team-rika * shion - nanodesu 16:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC) But I am Aryan I am of Aryan race. That should not be a blockable offense. Peter Griffen Boy 22:42, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I have slight Aryan ancestory. Slightly. Peter Griffen Boy 23:31, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Red orchestra If i remember correctly i think i saw a post where you said something about Red orchestra? Death to the false emperor! 04:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hmm yeah i heard it was very annoying among many people. I don´t think it will be in 2 which is looks very good and promising. I think i am gonna get it before Battlefield 3. I recently just bought the game (2 months or so) and i really liked it, it has the all arms warfare which i loved about battlefield and was very tactical and realism like arma. And i hate the steam trent too. Ea origins, steam, Games for windows live etc, i can already see in the future that we are going to have 9 of them and i hate how ea started it too and overpriced their games kinda like they are trying to steal activisions spot of being the number 1 Douchebag video game company which i kinda think they are almost there. Steam is the one that i am okay with as they support indie have many sales and valve dosent overprice their games like EA and Blizzard since its the only place you can buy them digitaly.Death to the false emperor! 05:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I also very like the website gamers gate, you just buy games digitaly and download and play, no need to having to downloading the system and having it to be able to play the game. And they support indie alot too. Death to the false emperor! 05:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Team kill some people for ze lulz you want In.broseph. Unsigned comment was added by Slopijoe. What are you talking about? Death to the false emperor! 06:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I salute you. Thank you for taking my back there "mate". -Zephalian 08:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC)- As Queen Boxxy Would Say You're all like 'Your trollin'' and I'm like, "I'm not a trollin!" warez mah powah? Right? I was up until 4:30 the night of the storm and we didnt lose power. Second I get to sleep, power goes out. All it is, too, is a tree that fell on some guy's lawn, dragging a line down a bit over his property where it switches to underground lines for my neighborhood. That tree couldn't have picked a better place to land... And if Connecticut Light & Power would get off their asses (among other power companies), maybe shit could get done and they can fix the system. Until then, I get to survive out of a cooler and a gas stove with my parents. I'm betting I'll leave for college on Friday before the power comes back on. I kinda enjoy being at work for once though. 18:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Weapon Infobox Well, technically there's another 2 days left of voting at Forum:Adding flags to the "used by" fields. But since it has unanimous 4-0 approval at the moment, I'll leave it up to you to decide whether it's worth waiting... As for the the email you sent. I've got it, I'll reply by email - 19:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Good game yuri That was a. Good game of liars dice I knew he guess spot on. But we make a good team.also trololololol-Slopijoe - nanodesu 03:59, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I bet those fools were like "WTF IS THIS NOOB DOING"-Trolololol. But that sir was world class.-Slopijoe - nanodesu 04:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Yuri. How'd you fancy being an admin? I've been looking over your statistics and I think you'd make a great admin, so I was going to nominate you for it... - 19:09, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :It'd be my pleasure. I'll do it tomorrow morning, if that's OK with you - 21:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) OK, you're up. Take a look at BF:RfA, fill in the blanks and remember to vote! - 15:21, September 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: MnB2 No, I haven't. Looks interesting from what YouTube tells me though; a tower-defence F2P game. Not the biggest fan of either category these days, but I may give it a try if I get the time since it looks interesting. 22:47, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, I guess YouTube and my better judgement failed me. I hadn't even heard of the game honestly until you told me. I'm such a closed-off gamer these days, only sticking to the major titles. Its horrible... but then there's the money involved. And F2P games are never free, lol, moar liek micro-transactions. 01:10, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh boy :), don't you give me a whole bunch of nothing to do this semester... Not after Minecraft in Fall 2010 semester and League of Legends in Spring 2011 semester... ::Dude, I wanna stay in college, not flunk, lol; even though I'm not. Now you gave me a whole bunch of nothing to do instead of math or history. Y U SO MEAN? 01:23, September 8, 2011 (UTC) The wierd happenings... Who knew wikia editing could go so wrong. Simple undo to re-add the point that BC2 is making a new branch to the BC storyline, and it goes mad!? Wikia I am disappointed. - 20:27, September 8, 2011 (UTC)